


Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #17 - Games Night

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [26]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comic, Comic strip, Dipacifica, Dipcifica, Dippacifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, fan comic, return to the falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: The 17th of the quick comic strips roughly tied into Return to the Falls. A game of wits awaits.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: A Return to the Falls [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #17 - Games Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rumour has it that Preston did exactly that whenever he lost at the horse races. Burning horses, everywhere.


End file.
